The Beautiful Thing I've Ever Known
by Brilliana An-Nisa
Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Bagaimana jadinya jika DraMione dkk berada di Indonesia dan menjadi penganut agama Islam? FANFICT ISLAMIC. RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Bagaimana jadinya bila DraMione dkk berada di Indonesia dan menjadi penganut agama Islam?**

 **Untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan, author mempersembahkan fanfict Islamic.**

 **Tidak mengandung unsur rasisme.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Title : The Beautiful Thing I've Ever Known**

 **Pairing : DraMione, tapi mungkin akan ada cinta segitiga atau segiempat(?) bersama tokoh lain**

 **Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling always. Tetapi ide dan cerita _pure_ milik author**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **Karena author merubah total (mungkin) karakter sebagian tokoh, maka author akan menjelaskan watak pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **Hermione : Pendiam, sholehah, pandai, rajin, tetapi entah mengapa sangat benci & ketus hanya kepada Draco**

 **Draco : Tidak terlalu intimidatif, pantang menyerah, pandai, dan terobsesi dengan Hermione**

 **Harry : Cool, pendiam, tapi mempunyai sisi buruk yang akan terungkap di pertengahan fict**

 **Ginny : Genit, centil, suka cari perhatian, dan plin-plan**

 **-o0o-**

 **Happy reading, and-don't forget to RnR please... :D**

* * *

Pukul 6 pagi. Seperti biasa, gadis cantik berhijab itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak agak jauh dari rumahnya. Ya—beginilah keseharian seorang Hermione Granger, anak dari seorang petani miskin di sebuah desa di daerah dataran tinggi yang sejuk.

Gadis itu bisa dibilang cantik, rajin, sholehah, nan pandai. Ia juga patuh terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Banyak laki-laki desa yang menyukai gadis itu, bahkan ada yang pernah melamarnya. Namun dengan alasan yang rasional, Hermione menolak mereka dengan cara baik-baik agar tidak terjadi salah paham antar keluarga.

Hermione tersenyum dan menyapa setiap penduduk desa yang ia lewati. Sungguh ramah gadis muslimah ini. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal akibat terlalu banyak mengayuh. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan sejuknya udara pagi.

"Hermione." panggil seorang laki-laki ketika Hermione hendak memarkirkan sepeda kayuhnya di halaman sekolah.

Hermione menoleh ke arah pemuda keren berkacamata yang memanggilnya. Seseorang yang selama ini ia sukai diam-diam. Dengan sedikit tersipu, Hermione tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Kau Hermione Granger, _kan_?" tanya pemuda tampan itu sembari mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya, yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis meleleh karenanya.

Dengan gugup, Hermione menjawab, "I-Iya, a-ak-aku Hermione Granger."

Oh Tuhan, Istighfar, Hermione. Jangan kau pandangi terus pemuda itu, kau bisa terkena zina mata, batin Hermione dalam hati. Ia menunduk, tidak ingin memandangi pemuda tampan itu karena takut dosa. Tapi, ia merasa sungguh tidak sopan jika ia tidak menatap seseorang yang mengajakmu bicara.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan. "Aku Harry Potter. Panggil saja Harry." Katanya, masih sambil tersenyum.

Hermione hanya mengangguk, tetapi tidak menerima uluran tangan Harry. Ia tahu—bahwa ia dan Harry bukan mahrom, jadi tidak boleh bersentuhan. Harry yang baru sadar akan hal itu, buru-buru menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan salah tingkah.

"Uhm... Iya, maaf. Kita bukan mahrom. Maaf." Ujar Harry, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Iris hijau cemerlangnya terus-menerus memandangi wajah cantik Hermione yang menunduk.

Harry Potter adalah kakak kelas Hermione, sekaligus idola seluruh siswi di sekolah Hogwarts ini. Rambut yang berantakan, iris hijau cemerlang, otak yang pandai, wajah yang tampan, membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna di mata para gadis. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta atau mengidolakan pria yang satu ini? Mungkin jawabannya—tidak ada.

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran sudah dimulai membuat Harry terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum singkat kepada Hermione. "Uhm... Hermione, kau mau ke kelas bersama? Kebetulan kelasku berada di lantai tiga, jadi—er... sekalian. Ba-Bagaimana?" ajak Harry dengan gugup dan masih salah tingkah.

Hermione hanya mengangguk singkat menerima ajakan kakak kelas idolanya itu. Sebenarnya, saat ini jantungnya sudah berdegup tak karuan, ditambah lagi dengan berjalan di sebelahnya. Membuatnya semakin tersipu. Mereka tidak saling bicara selama di perjalanan, hingga akhirnya berpisah. Hermione masuk ke kelasnya, dan Harry berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga—tempat dimana kelasnya berada.

Namun ketika Hermione memasuki kelas, ia agak terkejut melihat teman-temannya saling bergerombol di bangku tempat duduknya. Hermione bingung, ada apa ini? Dengan sopan, ia permisi—memecah gerombolan yang berbisik-bisik—hendak menuju tempat duduknya.

Sekarang Hermione tahu apa yang menjadi bahan bisikan teman-temannya—khususnya para siswi—yang sedari tadi menggerombol. Seorang pemuda tampan, bersurai pirang platina, dan wajah yang pucat dan runcing sedang menduduki bangkunya—yang seharusnya milik Hermione. Pria itu terlihat agak risih dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Iris pucat pemuda itu mengamati setiap wajah yang memandangnya—dan kemudian berhenti ketika sampai di bagian Hermione. Hermione hanya menunduk, karena ia merasa mata abu-abu dingin pemuda itu terus menatap dirinya.

Dengan perlahan, ia maju dan berbicara kepada pemuda itu. "P-Permisi. Ini tempat duduk saya." Katanya, berusaha sopan supaya tidak menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu.

Bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk seringai yang—menurut Hermione—menyebalkan dan agak mengganggu. Entah kenapa perasaan Hermione sangat kesal kepada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu. Mungkin karena dia mengambil bangku Hermione seenaknya tanpa izin sang pemilik.

"Heh kau gadis kampung, memangnya kau siapa? Memangnya—yang membuat bangku ini ayahmu? Kakekmu? Bukan, _kan_?" seluruh kelas tertawa, "Jadi, terserah pantatku dong mau duduk dimana saja. Lagipula, kau bisa duduk di sampingku." Tangan pemuda itu menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Hermione memalingkan mukanya, melihat berkeliling. Yeah—memang tidak ada lagi bangku yang kosong kecuali bangku disebelah pemuda ini. Dengan berat hati, Hermione mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah pemuda yang menyeringai terus itu.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar seseorang dari depan kelas.

Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menggerombol langsung tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Prof Snape, guru Biologi yang amat ditakuti oleh murid-murid, memandang berkeliling. Pandangannya terhenti ke arah pemuda tadi.

"Ah... kau pasti siswa baru itu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum. Dan—menurut Hermione—sebenarnya pemuda ini lebih tampan disaat tersenyum. Apa? Astaghfirullah, kau pasti salah makan pagi ini, Hermione.

"Bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu kepada teman-temanmu di depan?"

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk. Pemuda itu menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri—berjalan menuju depan kelas untuk melakukan apa yang Prof Snape tadi perintahkan.

Pertama-tama pemuda itu tersenyum. "Halo. Nama saya Draco Lucius Malfoy—panggil saja Draco. Saya adalah siswa pindahan dari SMA Durmstrang," SMA Durmstrang yang terkenal itu? Pastilah ia anak orang kaya, pikir Hermione, "dan saya pindah kesini karena ikut dengan kakek. Salam kenal."

Kelas pun riuh dengan tepuk tangan—terutama yang paling keras adalah para gadis—ketika Draco mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya dan duduk kembali di sebelah Hermione. Prof Snape—bisa dikatakan—tersenyum sedikit kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Draco itu.

" _Well_ , Draco. Saya harap kau bisa betah disini. Dan—kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk berkeliling sekolah ini, ke kantin, atau kemanapun, kau bisa bertanya kepada teman sebangkumu, Ms Granger."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hermione mendongak menatap guru yang paling ditakutinya itu. Ia tersenyum meng-iya-kan.

"Baiklah, sekarang—buka halaman 364 di buku kalian, dan kerjakan soal yang saya tuliskan di papan ini."

Seluruh kelas sibuk mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya untuk melakukan perintah Prof Snape. Jika tidak—bisa-bisa kau dijemur setengah hari di lapangan menghadap bendera. Itulah yang membuat Prof Snape ditakuti oleh murid-muridnya, karena detensinya yang mengerikan.

Draco Malfoy menoleh menghadap Hermione yang serius membaca. Hm... cantik juga gadis ini, batin Draco. Dengan tidak sopan, ia menarik buku yang sedang dibaca Hermione. Mata Hermione hanya membelalak kepada pemuda itu, namun yang dipandang hanya menyeringai.

"Aku belum mendapatkan buku. Jadi, aku pinjam dulu, _oke_?" Ujarnya, dengan mata berkilat jahil.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" bisik Hermione, takut-takut Prof Snape mendengarnya sedang mengobrol. "Jika kau memakainya, aku belajar pakai apa? Maaf, bukannya aku pelit atau apa. Jangan salah sangka terlebih dahulu."

Draco terdiam sejenak, mengelus dagunya pura-pura berfikir. Hermione tahu bahwa pria pirang itu tidak benar-benar berfikir. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu—kita membacanya berdua." Draco menggeser buku Hermione ke tengah meja, supaya Hermione dapat membacanya juga.

Dengan gugup, Hermione menggeser duduknya—sehingga lebih dekat dengan Draco—dan mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa membaca dengan jelas, namun dengan masih menjaga jarak. Dengan begini, Draco dapat dengan leluasa memandangi wajah cantik Hermione tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya. Tetapi sesungguhnya, Draco membawa semua buku pelajaran hari ini.

-o0o-

"Kita ke Kantin."

"Tapi aku mau ke Perpustakaan."

Mendengar penolakan Hermione, Draco memasang muka mengintimidasinya dan menatap Hermione dengan pandangan mengancam. Hermione tidak mau kalah, ia menyipitkan matanya dengan sebal ke arah pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia agak risih berpandang-pandangan geram seperti ini, tapi—jika Hermione menuruti perintah Draco, bisa-bisa waktu istirahatnya terbuang percuma tanpa membaca buku di tempat favoritnya, Perpustakaan.

"Apa kau tak ingat apa yang tadi Prof Snape perintahkan untukmu? TEMANI AKU KEMANAPUN AKU MAU." Seru Draco dengan menggebrak meja.

Hermione tersentak dengan gebrakan Draco. Sejenak ia ber-istighfar sembari mengelus pelan dadanya. Gadis itu akhirnya menyerah, ia mau menemani Draco ke Kantin, asalkan Draco tidak mengganggu Hermione membaca.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, melewati barisan gadis-gadis yang menggerombol karena terpesona oleh ketampanan Draco Malfoy. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione juga berada di sana bersama pemuda itu. Mereka terus-menerus mengikuti Draco hingga ke Kantin—bahkan mereka berhenti mengikutinya ketika Draco membentak mereka semua dengan kasar.

Hermione yang melihat kelakuan Draco, hanya menggeleng lemah. "Seharusnya kau tak berbuat kasar kepada mereka semua. _Kan_ , mereka hanya ingin berkenalan. Apa salahnya?" cercah Hermione, sembari melihat-lihat—mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Dengan sebal, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hermione. Secara refleks, gadis itu segera menghindar dan menghalangi wajah Draco menggunakan buku yang dibawanya. Bibir Draco terangkat membentuk seringaian lagi.

"Salahnya? Karena kau cerewet." Jawab Draco tidak jelas. "Dan kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu menggunakan buku itu? Lagipula, aku tak akan mau repot-repot mencium gadis kampungan sepertimu. _Cih._ " umpat Draco, sambil menekankan kata _'gadis kampungan'_ itu keras-keras ke telinga Hermione.

Tiba-tiba saja, genk gadis-gadis centil berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco dan Hermione berada. Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih tangan Hermione—ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong. Sang ketua genk, Pansy Parkinson, hanya menganga bodoh melihat meja favoritnya ditempati oleh Draco dan Hermione.

Gadis centil nan nyentrik itu dengan marah menghampiri meja tempat Draco dan Hermione berada—hendak memarahi mereka. Namun ketika ia melihat ketampanan Draco, seketika hatinya luluh dan mulai meluncurkan gaya centilnya yang membuat Hermione jijik.

"Minggir kau, gadis miskin." Gertak Pansy, sambil memandang Hermione dengan mata melotot.

Tanpa berberat hati sedikitpun, Hermione memberikan tempat duduknya kepada Pansy Parkinson dan mengucapkan 'sukses ya' kepada Draco tanpa suara. Ia pun melenggang pergi menuju Perpustakaan, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan Draco.

Sembari membaca, Hermione terus-menerus tertawa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Draco ketika ia berhadapan dengan tiga anak paling centil di Hogwarts. Dengan ketua genk yang bernama Pansy Parkinson—gadis berwajah _pug_ yang sungguh tak punya malu, dan anggota-anggotanya yang bernama Millicent Bulstrode—gadis bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan, dan juga Daphne Greengrass—gadis cantik yang sangat garang dan liar. Ugh... Hermione tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Draco.

Namun ketika ia asyik membaca sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan, Harry Potter mendudukkan dirinya di meja depan Hermione.

"Hai." Sapanya dengan ramah.

Masih sambil terkekeh, Hermione mendongak karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi canggung tatkala ia tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Harry tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hermione yang tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti itu. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Sepertinya lucu sekali." Tanyanya sambil melongok, berusaha mengintip buku yang dibaca Hermione.

Dengan gugup, Hermione menjawab, "Oh... uhm... Sejarah. Iya, sejarah."

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sejarah? Menurutku pelajaran sejarah tidak ada lucu-lucunya." Ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Maksudku, ya—menarik juga _sih_ pelajarannya. Tetapi, setahuku tidak ada yang lucu."

Pipi Hermione merona memerah. Yeah—memang tidak ada yang lucu. Sungguh bodoh jika ia terlihat tertawa karena membaca buku sejarah, yang notabene adalah pelajaran serius. Ia hanya tersenyum bodoh dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Tawa Harry meledak seketika. "Kau—lucu—sekali—Hermione." ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Kenapa kau selalu menunduk ketika kuajak bicara, _hn_?"

Hermione tidak menjawab—hanya mengulum bibirnya dengan gugup. Tidak mungkin ia harus berkata jujur soal perasaannya, yang bahwasannya ia menyukai Harry sejak dahulu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, melihat para siswa-siswi yang hilir mudik di depan Perpustakaan.

"Uhm... baiklah jika itu menurutmu pribadi—aku tak akan menanyakannya lagi." ujar Harry akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu Hermione menjawab.

Ketika Hermione membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Draco berlari ke arahnya dan menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh penghuni Perpustakaan memandangnya dengan marah. Sungguh tidak ada sopan santunnya pria ini, batin Hermione sembari memijat keningnya. Draco tidak mempedulikan pandangan marah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku? _Hn_? Kau tahu, aku hampir saja ditelan hidup-hidup oleh mereka bertiga—apalagi yang badannya seperti gorila itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini?" ratap Draco dengan berlebihan.

Merasa sebal, Hermione memukul kepala Draco menggunakan buku sejarahnya yang lumayan tebal. Pemuda itu mengaduh dan mendelik kepadanya, namun Hermione hanya meliriknya sambil mengertakkan gigi. "Malfoy, apa kau tak sadar sekarang berada dimana? Ini Perpustakaan. Kumohon jaga sikapmu, jangan seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun." Omel Hermione.

Namun Draco hanya menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara untuk mengejek Hermione. Hermione yang semakin sebal, memukul kepala Draco lagi seperti tadi—namun kali ini lebih keras dan pastinya lebih sakit.

Draco tidak melawan, hanya merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata gadis pendiam ini bisa jadi galak juga, pikir Draco. Iris Draco menangkap sosok Harry yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pertengkaran dirinya dan Hermione.

"Hey kau mata empat, apa yang kau lihat?" bentak Draco, membuat seluruh penghuni Perpustakaan melihat ke arahnya lagi. Namun—seperti tadi—ia tetap tidak peduli.

Dengan cuek, Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berdiri, berjalan menuju rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku yang baru saja ia ambil tetapi tidak dibaca, dan berjalan keluar melewati Draco. Harry bergumam sesuatu di belakang telinga Draco seperti, _"Dasar bocah tidak punya sopan santun."_

Tapi sebelum Draco berbalik untuk menyerang Harry, Hermione sudah menarik lengannya. Harry berbalik dan melambaikan tangan sembari menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan lagi untuk keluar Perpustakaan.

Iris coklat madu Hermione membelalak menatap Draco—dengan posisi masih memegangi lengan Draco dengan erat. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya menyeringai nakal, memandangi tangan Hermione yang memegang lengannya dengan kuat. Namun Hermione belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Bibirnya terus mengomeli Draco seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang nakal.

"...sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau, Malfoy. Jaga sopan santunmu. Atau kalau tidak—apa yang kau lihat?" bentak Hermione, karena ia melihat Draco tidak mendengarkan ceramah panjangnya.

Hermione mengikuti pandangan Draco. Hingga akhirnya, ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Buru-buru ia melepas genggaman tangannya sambil mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca Istighfar. Pipi Hermione kembali memerah—ia malu—bagaimana ia bisa melakukan kekhilafan itu tanpa ia sadari?

-o0o-

Sepulang sekolah, Hermione kembali mengayuh sepedanya hendak pulang ke rumah. Siang ini Hermione memutuskan untuk melewati jalur transportasi, bukan kebun teh seperti biasanya. Matahari yang biasanya bersinar terik tertutup oleh awan hitam. Hm... sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, batin Hermione dengan khawatir.

Dugaan Hermione menjadi kenyataan. Belum separuh jalan menuju rumahnya, hujan mengguyur dengan lebat. Terpaksa Hermione harus berteduh terlebih dahulu ke sebuah Pos Kamling yang kosong. Sial bagi Hermione, kenapa ia tidak melewati kebun teh seperti biasanya, dan malah memilih lewat jalur transportasi yang menjadikan jarak tempuhnya semakin jauh.

Karena kedinginan, Hermione mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dan mencoba tenang. Ia berdoa supaya hujannya cepat-cepat reda—sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya sebelum hari gelap. Ia berpikir, jika hujannya selebat ini—mungkin saja redanya akan lama.

Ketika Hermione melirik jam tangannya yang sedikit basah, ia melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Waktu sholat dhuhurnya akan habis, dan ia belum sampai di rumah. Hermione tidak mungkin menembus hujan untuk pulang, bisa-bisa sampai di rumah ia sakit dan keesokan harinya tidak ke sekolah.

Dengan sabar, Hermione menunggu hujan reda sembari membaca buku-buku pelajarannya. Rajin sekali gadis ini. Sesekali ia menggaris bawahi bagian-bagian penting yang ada di bacaan itu, supaya keesokan harinya bisa dengan mudah ia pelajari lagi.

Mendengar suara sepeda motor besar yang berhenti di depannya, Hermione mendongak. Sepertinya orang itu hendak berteduh juga. Hermione memperhatikan orang itu. Dan ketika pengendara itu membuka helm penutup kepalanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut pirang platina yang sedikit basah itu—Draco Malfoy.

Draco juga sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di Pos Kamling di depannya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai—seringaian yang amat dibenci oleh Hermione. Tanpa permisi, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Hermione sambil menyapu air dari rambutnya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Apakah kita berjodoh?" gumam Draco dengan seenaknya saja.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Ia mengacuhkan Draco yang sedari tadi cerewet sekali bertanya ini-itu. Pertanyaannya tidak penting, seperti, "Apakah hujannya akan lama?" atau kalau tidak "Memangnya disini sering hujan, ya?" dan bahkan "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Hermione menyerah. Ia menoleh menghadap Draco. "Bisakah kau diam dan tidak memperburuk keadaan? Mana aku tahu hujannya akan lama atau tidak. Dan tidak—tidak biasanya disini hujan, mungkin karena sekarang sudah mulai musim penghujan. Dan yang terakhir—apa kau tak melihat aku sedang apa?" cercah Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Draco hanya melongo melihat gadis dihadapannya menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan secepat itu, dalam satu tarikan nafas pula.

"Dan jangan menatapku seperti orang bodoh seperti itu. Dasar pirang." Cercah Hermione lagi, ketika melihat tampang Draco yang konyol.

Dengan menghela nafas—yang entah sudah beberapa kalinya—Hermione menggeleng pelan dan menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Moodnya sudah hancur semenjak kedatangan Draco. Entah mengapa, Hermione menganggap pria itu sungguh mengganggu dan keras kepala—tidak bisa dinasehati baik-baik.

Takut Hermione mengomel lagi, Draco pun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun saat ini, karena Hermione ternyata gadis yang tegas juga.

Hari telah menjelang sore, namun hujan belum reda juga—bahkan semakin deras. Pukul empat. Jika sedari tadi sudah sampai di rumah, mungkin Hermione sedang mengajar mengaji di Masjid. Entahlah, ia tak tahu siapa yang menggantikannya hari ini. Mungkin Oliver Wood atau Ernie McMillan, karena biasanya dua pemuda tampan itu yang menggantikannya.

Karena kedinginan dan tubuhnya sedikit basah, sepertinya Hermione terkena flu. Sedari tadi ia bersin-bersin dan hidungnya merasa gatal. Untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat, Hermione memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Namun tanpa direncanakan, Draco sudah melepas jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya untuk diberikan kepada Hermione. Sembari mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya, Draco memberikan jaket itu di depan wajah Hermione yang kebingungan seketika. Namun Hermione tak kunjung menerimanya, ia memandang Draco dengan kebingungan. Ia masih bingung dengan maksud 'baik' Draco.

Sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan konyol, Hermione bertanya, "Uhm... apa maksudnya, Malfoy?"

Draco berdehem sok _gentleman_. "Untukmu, tentu saja. Pakailah terlebih dahulu. Kulihat kau kedinginan dan—sedikit flu sepertinya. Intinya, pakai saja dahulu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan." Ujarnya sok perhatian. Mungkin ini cara pertama Draco untuk bisa mengambil hati Hermione. Karena yang Draco tahu, wanita selalu ingin diperhatikan.

Hermione mengambil jaket yang diulurkan Draco sambil tersenyum sedikit dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Selepas itu Hermione memakainya dan—jujur saja—ia merasa lebih hangat. Namun belum lama Hermione memakainya, hujan sudah reda, meskipun masih ada rintik-rintik kecil. Tapi tak apa, daripada sampai malam ia terjebak disini bersama Draco Malfoy.

Karena merasa sudah tidak membutuhkannya, Hermione melepas jaket milik Draco yang ia kenakan dan mengembalikannya kepada sang empunya, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih lagi.

"Eh, tunggu, Granger." Cegat Draco ketika Hermione hendak mengayuh sepedanya.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Hermione turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Draco yang masih cengar-cengir. "Ada apa lagi, Malfoy?"

"Kau bisa memakainya terlebih dahulu jika kau mau. Yeah... supaya kau tidak terkena rintik-rintik air hujan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku _kan_ bawa helm." Ujar Draco sembari menunjuk helmnya yang tergeletak di kursi.

Kali ini Hermione tersenyum manis kepada Draco, sehingga membuat pemuda itu meleleh seketika. Ini yang Draco tunggu-tunggu, senyum manis Hermione. "Baiklah, akan ku kembalikan besok di sekolah. _Thanks before_. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Setelah pamit dan mengenakan jaket Draco, Hermione mengayuh sepedanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Tetapi tanpa sadar, entah mengapa Hermione merasa senang sekali dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Beda rasanya saat sedang bersama Harry. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hermione jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Lain halnya dengan Hermione, Draco Malfoy melonjak-lonjak tak karuan seperti orang terkena gangguan jiwa. Jika ia bisa memohon, ia ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi esok harinya, esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi, sampai ia bisa mendapatkan cinta Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continue-**

* * *

 **Hai.. ('-')/**

 **Ketemu lagi sama author di fanfict terbaru :D**

 **Author boleh curhat nggak?**

 **Sebenarnya author agak ragu untuk mem-publish fanfict islamic ini, takutnya ada yang menyangka author 'rasisme',**

 **padahal nggak. Tujuan author hanya untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan saja. :l**

 **Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan :(**

 **Btw, kalau komen & responnya bagus, author bakal ngelanjutin fict ini. Tapi jika responnya jelek, terpaksa author discontinued :)**

 **Jangan lupa, RnR, please...**

 **Don't be silent readers :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagaimana jadinya bila DraMione dkk berada di Indonesia dan menjadi penganut agama Islam?**

 **Untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan, author mempersembahkan fanfict Islamic.**

 **Tidak mengandung unsur rasisme.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Title : The Beautiful Thing I've Ever Known**

 **Pairing : DraMione, tapi mungkin akan ada cinta segitiga atau segiempat(?) bersama tokoh lain**

 **Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling always. Tetapi ide dan cerita _pure_ milik author**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **Karena author merubah total (mungkin) karakter sebagian tokoh, maka author akan menjelaskan watak pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **Hermione : Pendiam, sholehah, pandai, rajin, tetapi entah mengapa sangat benci & ketus hanya kepada Draco**

 **Draco : Tidak terlalu intimidatif, pantang menyerah, pandai, dan terobsesi dengan Hermione**

 **Harry : Cool, pendiam, tapi mempunyai sisi buruk yang akan terungkap di pertengahan fict**

 **Ginny : Genit, centil, suka cari perhatian, dan plin-plan**

 **-o0o-**

 **Happy reading, and-don't forget to RnR please... :D**

* * *

Malam harinya dengan masih bersin-bersin, Hermione belajar di kamar sempitnya dengan penerangan dari lampu minyak yang tergantung di dinding. Meskipun begitu, gadis ini sudah terlihat sangat bersyukur dengan keadaannya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah meminta yang macam-macam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Namun, meskipun menggunakan penerangan seadanya, Hermione masih tetap bersemangat untuk belajar.

Suara jangkrik dan desiran angin malam menemani Hermione yang sedang menulis di meja belajarnya yang menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka—sehingga angin malam yang dingin dapat masuk ke kamar gadis itu, membuatnya semakin kedinginan dibuatnya. Tetapi, jika jendelanya tidak dibuka, Hermione tidak dapat belajar dengan konsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione terkejut tatkala melihat Ginny sudah berada di luar jendelanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tidak biasanya Ginny keluar malam seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Gin? Kau selalu membuatku terkejut. Kenapa kamu tidak lewat depan saja?" cercah Hermione dengan lirih.

Namun Ginny hanya senyum-senyum saja sambil memandang kosong ke arah Hermione—seperti sedang melamun. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersipu. Hermione semakin heran dengan sahabatnya ini. Apa betul ini adalah Ginny yang ia kenal, atau makhluk yang menyamar sebagai Ginny? Entahlah. Hermione membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ngelanturnya itu.

"Gin, kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hermione sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Ginny.

Tangan Ginny dengan spontan menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione, membuat sang empunya tersentak. "Kau tahu, Hermione, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta saat ini." Jawab Ginny akhirnya, namun dengan pandangan masih kosong sambil tersipu.

Jujur saja Hermione tidak mengerti dengan perkataan sahabatnya ini. Yeah... bukannya Ginny juga seminggu lalu sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Neville Longbottom, lalu kenapa dia memberitahu Hermione lagi?

"Er—ya, Gin. Aku tahu. Kau sudah memberitahuku seminggu yang lalu tentang Neville Longbot—"

Namun sebelum Hermione dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ginny dengan seenaknya saja membekap mulut Hermione. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan Neville, Mione. Tapi pemuda ini lebih tampan, lebih keren, dan—kyaaa... dia sempurna." Seru Ginny dengan bersemangat.

Hermione menyuruh Ginny untuk memelankan suaranya, mengingat hari ini sudah malam.

"Hermione, apa kau tahu cucu dari kepala desa yang baru saja pindah dari kota? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Ginny dengan mata berbinar, berharap Hermione menjawab 'iya'.

Sepertinya tidak, pikir Hermione. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa cucu dari kepala desa pindah kesini. "Tidak, Gin. Aku tidak tahu."

Raut wajah Ginny berubah menjadi kekecewaan. Namun tak lama kemudian ekspresinya seperti berubah terkejut. "Hermione, ya ampun—aku hampir lupa dengan tujuanku datang kemari, hantarkan aku ke Masjid sekarang. Sapu tanganku ketinggalan." Seru Ginny dengan tergopoh-gopoh sembari menarik-narik lengan Hermione.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu aku di depan. Aku harus pamit terlebih dahulu kepada kedua orang tuaku."

"Tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Siap."

Hermione menutup bukunya dengan pelan sembari menghela nafas. Waktu belajarnya terganggu—itu yang membuat Hermione sedikit jengkel dengan Ginny. Namun ia tidak tega jika harus memarahi sahabatnya itu. Setelah pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya, Hermione memakai sandal dan pergi keluar untuk menemani Ginny ke Masjid mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa sapu tangan 'kesayanganmu' itu tertinggal di sana, Gin?" tanya Hermione di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Mata Ginny mengedip-ngedip nakal kepada Hermione. "Aku kan yang menggantikanmu mengajar tadi. Karena Oliver dan Ernie tidak bisa—ya... jadilah aku yang mengajar." Ujar Ginny bangga, sembari merapikan kerudung hijaunya yang—menurut Hermione—sudah rapi sedari tadi.

Hermione hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Syukurlah ada Ginny, jika tidak, pasti tidak akan ada yang menggantikan dirinya mengajar tadi.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di Masjid. Hermione menyuruh Ginny cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam untuk mengambilnya, sedangkan ia sendiri lebih memilih menunggu di depan masjid. Hermione duduk di tangga sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Tak lama kemudian Ginny sudah kembali dengan sapu tangan berwarna oranye sudah berada di genggamannya. Namun belum lama Hermione melangkah, ia melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyeringai lebar sekali.

Entah kenapa, Ginny jadi salah tingkah ketika melihat Draco. Berkali-kali ia menarik lengan baju Hermione dan merapikan kerudungnya. Hermione malah sebaliknya, ia memandang Draco dengan dingin—namun tak berkata apa-apa.

"Hai, Granger. Kita bertemu lagi. Uhm—sekarang aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kita adalah—er... jodoh." Ujar Draco dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan masih menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Hermione hanya membelalak mendengar perkataan Draco baru saja. Lagi-lagi ia berprasangka bahwa dirinya berjodoh dengan Hermione. Namun setelah diperhatikan secara serius, malam ini Draco terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan songkok berwarna hitam bertengger di kepala pirangnya, baju koko berwarna putih, dan sarung kotak-kotak berwarna hijau—pemuda ini jauh lebih terlihat sholeh daripada di sekolah tadi. Tapi kelakuannya tetap saja sama.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang Draco lakukan malam-malam disini, Hermione memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?"

"Aku? Oh... tadi setelah sholat berjama'ah, aku menemani kakek mendengarkan pengajian. Baru saja selesai. Dan—yeah... aku memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar, berkenalan kepada penduduk desa." Jawab Draco dengan lancar.

Hermione mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Namun karena risih oleh tarikan Ginny di lengan bajunya, Hermione memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Ginny kepada Draco, begitupun sebaliknya. "Uhm... Malfoy, kenalkan ini temanku, Ginevra Weasley. Panggil saja Ginny. Dan Gin, ini Draco Mal—"

"Aku sudah tahu, Hermione." sela Ginny sembari menggeser posisinya, sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan langsung dengan Draco, dan Hermione tergeser ke samping. "Kau—Kau pasti cucu kepala desa, _kan_?"

Pertanyaan Ginny kali ini sukses membuat Hermione membelalak. Tunggu, Draco Malfoy adalah cucu dari kepala desa? Jadi, orang yang disukai Ginny saat ini adalah—Draco Malfoy?

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Jadi—kau cucu kepala desa?"

Draco mengangguk singkat. "Ya ampun, Granger. Ku kira kau lebih pintar dari ini. Apakah kau tak sadar? Kakekku bernama Abraxas Malfoy, jadi?"

Kali ini Hermione merasa amat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak sadar? Marga mereka sama. Jelas tidak ada lagi marga Malfoy di dunia ini. Pipi Hermione memerah akibat malu dihadapan Draco. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil merutuki otak cerdasnya yang tidak sadar akan hal sesimpel itu. Ya Allah.

Merasa dipandangi terus menerus oleh Ginny, Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan kebingungan. Jujur ia merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan Ginny yang begitu memuja. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat cantik juga gadis ini, pikir Draco.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana? Bukannya gadis-gadis tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari?" tanya Draco akhirnya.

Dengan cepat Ginny menjawab, "Uh... oh... Hermione baru saja menghantarku mengambil sapu tanganku yang tertinggal di Masjid." Nada bicara Ginny sungguh centil dan bersemangat.

Hermione hanya mendengus sembari menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Kebiasaan Ginny muncul lagi, gadis centil itu selalu saja begitu ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya.

Karena merasa hawa semakin dingin, Hermione menarik-narik lengan baju Ginny untuk mengajaknya pergi. Namun Ginny tetap bergeming di tempatnya—memandangi Draco dengan mata berbinar. Ya Allah, gadis ini selalu tidak bisa menjaga pandangannya.

"Ginny, ayo kita pergi. Ini sudah malam—dan hawanya semakin dingin. Ayo."

Draco, yang mendengar bisikan Hermione, buru-buru menghadang kedua gadis itu. "Tunggu—kau mau kemana, Granger?"

Pertanyaan Draco membuat Hermione memutar mata dengan sebal. "Menurutmu? Ya pulang, _lah_." Tukas Hermione dengan ketus.

"Mau kuhantar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau mau, antar saja Ginny ke rumahnya. Aku akan jalan kaki—rumahku dekat dari sini. Assalamu'alaikum." Pamit Hermione.

Ginny melambai dengan semangat ke arah punggung Hermione. Draco hanya diam saja memandang tubuh Hermione yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kenapa Hermione begitu galak kepadanya, pikir Draco. Susah sekali untuk mengambil hati gadis cantik itu. Ia tidak tahu, harus mencari cara apalagi agar Hermione—minimal—mau menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Uhm... Draco, kau bilang mau menghantarku? Nanti kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa dulu, lalu aku kasih tahu tempat makan bakso yang enak, kemudian—"

"Er... maaf, sepertinya motorku rusak lagi. A-Aku perbaiki dulu ya, kau pulang duluan saja."

Bibir Ginny cemberut mendengar penuturan Draco. "Tapi Hermione kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghantarkanku. Kalau begitu—aku tunggu saja sampai kau selesai memperbaiki motormu."

"JANGAN." Ucap Draco segera. "Er... maaf, bukannya bermaksud kasar, tetapi—er—akan lama memperbaiki motor sebesar itu. Nanti kalau kau pulang terlalu malam, _kan_ tidak enak dilihat orang-orang. Kamu pulang duluan saja, ya?" bujuk Draco.

Sekali lagi Ginny cemberut, menggangguk singkat kepada Draco, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hermione berangkat ke sekolahnya karena takut terlambat. Setelah ia pamit dan mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya, ia pun mengayuh sepeda bututnya seperti biasa. Dengan melewati kebun-kebun teh dan petani-petani teh yang sedang bekerja, gadis cantik itu sesekali membunyikan belnya untuk menyapa orang-orang ataupun memperingatkan mereka untuk minggir supaya tidak tertabrak.

Satpam yang biasanya menjaga gerbang sekolah, tersenyum kepada Hermione dan mengangguk singkat ketika gadis itu tiba lebih awal. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Hermione berjalan menuju bangku di tepi lapangan basket. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku disana saja daripada di kelas yang pastinya masih sepi.

Dibukanya lembaran-lembaran buku sejarahnya yang bersampul mengkilap. Harum buku-buku itu membuat Hermione semakin mabuk dibuatnya. Dengan bersemangat, ia menghafalkan bab-bab mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajarinya nanti di kelas.

 _DUK! DUK! DUK!_ Mendengar suara bola basket yang memantul-mantul, Hermione mendongak. Ia melihat Harry Potter—kakak kelas yang sangat ia kagumi—sedang berlatih bermain bola basket. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Hermione tengah duduk di tepi lapangan itu.

Hermione menutupi wajahnya menggunakan buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia mengintip untuk melihat permainan keren Harry. Karena takut ketahuan sedang mengamati, Hermione berdiri perlahan dan memutuskan hendak pergi ke kelas saja.

Namun sebelum kaki Hermione melangkah, Harry sudah memanggil namanya dan menghampirinya. Pipi Hermione memerah lagi, ia takut Harry mengira sedari tadi Hermione tengah memata-matainya.

"Hai, kau sudah dari tadi ya disini?" tanya Harry dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

Hermione hanya mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum sedikit. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, ka—kau lanjutkan saja. Aku akan membaca di kelas. Assalamu'alaikum."

Belum lama Hermione melangkah, Harry sudah memegang lengan Hermione dengan kuat. Hal itu membuat Hermione spontan mengibaskan lengannya.

"Oh, uhm... maafkan aku sudah lancang memegang lenganmu. Tapi—" Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Mendengar perkataan Harry, Hermione mendongak menatap pria jangkung dihadapannya itu. Tangannya masih mendekap erat bukunya di dada. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kira-kira apa yang akan diungkapkan Harry kepadanya? Entahlah.

"Aku—Aku sudah—sudah lama menyukaimu, Hermione Granger." Gumam Harry lirih, tetapi dapat membuat detak jantung Hermione semakin cepat. "Kamu—er—mau jadi kekasihku?"

 _DEG!_ Tidak Harry, jangan menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu. Hermione menundukkan kepalanya kembali, gadis itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia juga menyukai pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu, tetapi bukankah Islam melarang kita untuk berpacaran? Hermione ingin menolak, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak hati kepada Harry, takut pemuda itu tersinggung dan sakit hati.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Tapi—tapi aku tidak ingin melanggar syariat Islam. Jadi—maaf—aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Mungkin kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang lebih daripada aku. Assalamu'alaikum." Ujar Hermione akhirnya. Ia melangkah pergi, dan kali ini Harry tidak menghalanginya lagi.

* * *

Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu toilet perempuan. Jantungnya masih berdegup tak beraturan. Harry menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, jika diukur dari waktu mereka berkenalan? Sekali lagi Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha tidak memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju westafel yang berada di depan kaca, tangannya membuka keran westafel. Setelah air mengucur dengan deras dari keran, Hermione membasuh mukanya. Permukaan jilbabnya basah terkena air, namun ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang dan bayangan Harry sudah mulai memudar, Hermione mengeringkan mukanya menggunakan sapu tangannya dan bergegas berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hermione, Hermione." panggil seseorang di balik punggung Hermione.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Hermione pun menoleh. Namun ekspresi mukanya menjadi dingin tatkala melihat siapa yang memanggilnya baru saja. Draco Malfoy. Pria itu berlarian di koridor sekolah—mengabaikan panggilan gadis-gadis yang duduk-duduk centil di taman.

"Hai." Sapa Draco dengan terengah.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. "Assalamu'alaikum."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Assalamu'alaikum, gadis cantikku." Ucap Draco dengan nada menjilat.

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan Draco kepadanya, Hermione bergidik ngeri. "Wa'alaikumsalam. Jangan pernah memanggilku lagi dengan seperti itu, Malfoy." Tegas Hermione. ia pun melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya.

Draco mengikutinya dari belakang dengan muka tak berdosa. Ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Pirang." Gertak Hermione.

Masih dengan wajah tak bersalah, Draco menjawab dengan santai, "Aku tidak mengikutimu, manis. Aku mau ke kelasku—dan entah karena kebetulan atau takdir—kelas kita sama, manis. Jadi, aku tidak mengikutimu, aku ingin ke kelasku. Sudah jelas?"

Pipi Hermione memerah mendengar Draco menyebutnya 'manis'. Bukan karena senang atau gembira dipanggil begitu, tetapi Hermione merasa malu lantaran banyak siswa-siswi lain yang memperhatikannya setiap Draco menyebutkan kata 'manis' yang memang sengaja ia keraskan volume bicaranya.

Tanpa merespon Draco, Hermione berbalik dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Berkali-kali Draco membuat Hermione harus menahan amarah, dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu rayuan di belakang Hermione dengan volume yang tidak sewajarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hermione tak dapat melarang Draco berjalan di belakangnya, itu berarti Hermione sama saja melarang Draco ke kelasnya.

"Malfoy," kata Hermione, membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah pelajaran olahraga mereka, "kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau pindah ke daerah pedesaan seperti ini? Bukankah lebih enak tinggal bersama orang tuamu di kota sana daripada di pedesaan yang kumuh?" tanya Hermione tanpa memandang Draco.

Draco terdiam sejenak, seperti menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan diberikannya kepada Hermione. "Uhm... yeah, disana tidak terlalu enak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Mione—"

"Granger." Ralat Hermione.

"Oke—Granger," Draco memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Semua yang kau bayangkan salah." Draco mendengus. "Sama sekali tidak benar. Justru aku disini merasa lebih bebas tanpa kekangan kedua orang tuaku. Yeah, memang semua yang aku inginkan selalu terpenuhi, tetapi tidak dengan kebebasanku. Mereka tidak pernah menghargai keputusanku, semua yang aku lakukan harus selalu menurut apa kata mereka."

Mendengar jawaban Draco yang sepertinya berbau pribadi, Hermione terdiam—tidak berani bertanya lebih dalam lagi alasan kepindahan Draco kesini. Hermione menoleh kesamping dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Draco.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat murung, Hermione jadi merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu kepada Draco. Ia sadar, rasa ingin tahunya membuat seseorang terluka hatinya.

"Maaf, jika pertanyaanku membuatmu menjadi sedih." Gumam Hermione.

Namun herannya, Draco malah menyeringai dan terkekeh. "Aku tidak sedih, siapa bilang aku sedih? Ingat, seorang Malfoy tidak pernah sedih." Ujarnya dengan nada sok dan sombong.

Saking kesalnya dengan lagak Draco, Hermione hampir saja menghantam wajah tampan Draco menggunakan bola voli yang berada di genggamannya sekarang. Namun sebelum Hermione berhasil melakukan aksinya, pluit Madam Hooch—guru olahraga yang amat tomboy—sudah terdengar, menandakan semua murid harus berkumpul ke tengah lapangan untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak." Ucap Madam Hooch untuk memulai pelajaran pagi ini. Madam Hooch memakai celana training dan kaos olahraga, tak lupa dengan topinya yang selalu menutupi rambut kelabunya yang seperti bulu tikus itu.

"Selamat pagi, Madam Hooch." Jawab anak-anak dengan serentak.

"Baiklah, hari ini—langsung saja—kita akan memulai pelajaran bola voli. Saya akan membagi masing-masing kelompok..."

Sial bagi Hermione hari ini. Setelah Madam Hooch membacakan masing-masing anggota kelompok dan mengatur lawan pertandingan, akhirnya telah diputuskan kelompok Hermione akan berhadapan dengan kelompok centil Pansy Parkinson.

Firasatnya kurang baik, mengingat Pansy selalu bermain curang—ditambah lagi dari dulu Pansy dan gengnya amat sangat membenci Hermione karena Hermione adalah anak miskin yang hanya mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini.

Pluit Madam Hooch sekali lagi terdengar—tanda permainan bola voli sudah dimulai. Dan belum lima menit pertandingan berlangsung, Pansy dengan sengaja memukul bola keras-keras ke arah Hermione. Dan sasarannya tepat sekali, bola berat itu menghantam hidung Hermione dengan keras sampai ia terjungkir ke belakang.

Teman satu tim Hermione berteriak-teriak menggil namanya dan bergegas mendatanginya. Pandangan Hermione sedikit buram dan kepalanya pusing, tetapi ia dapat melihat Madam Hooch sedang memarahi Pansy habis-habisan dan—Draco Malfoy yang dengan khawatir memecah kerumunan untuk menghampiri Hermione yang sekarang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dengan hebat. Setelah itu, Hermione tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Mata Hermione mengerjap, ia merasakan ada sehelai handuk basah menempel di dahinya. Hidungnya masih terasa perih dan sakit, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan berat. Sekali lagi Hermione mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Ketika pandangan Hermione sudah mulai jelas, ia bisa melihat teman-temannya—Lavender Brown, si kembar Patil, Hannah Abbot, dan masih banyak lagi yang lain—berkumpul di sebelah tempat tidur Hermione dengan wajah yang amat cemas. Hermione merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu, membuat semua orang khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Bibir Hermione melengkung membentuk senyuman yang manis, untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya dan berdalih bahwa ia tak apa. Sebagian mendesah lega mendengar penuturan Hermione, tetapi ada yang masih memandang Hermione dengan ketidakyakinan. Hermione memandang berkeliling. Entah kenapa hal yang saat ini paling ingin ia lihat adalah—Draco Malfoy.

Rambut pirang pria itu tak tampak di antara kerumunan anak-anak. Kemana gerangan pemuda itu? Terakhir Hermione lihat, Draco tengah menghampirinya dengan khawatir. Arrgghh... kenapa Hermione jadi memikirkan pria pirang itu?

"Permisi, permisi." Kata seorang pria tengah memecah kerumunan.

Hermione merasakan wajahnya memerah akibat malu. Harry Potter tengah menghampiri Hermione yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa gadis bergumam dengan cemburu karena Harry amat mengkhawatirkan Hermione, namun Harry tidak mempedulikannya. Ia memandang Hermione dengan sayu.

"Aku tak apa, Harry. Apa kau tak ada kelas sekarang?" tanya Hermione yang heran mengapa Harry berada disini.

Sebelum Harry menjawab, ia menyuruh seluruh teman-teman Hermione yang berada di ruangan itu untuk pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione berdua saja. Dengan dengung kemarahan, mereka semua pergi keluar menuruti perintah Harry. Hermione memandang teman-temannya dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh teman-temanku pergi? kita tidak boleh berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan hanya berdua. Aku takut terjadi fitnah." Kata Hermione, dengan nada agak panik.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar saja untuk berbicara denganmu, Hermione."

Hermione terdiam mencoba mendengarkan Harry.

"Ketika aku mendengar kau masuk UKS dan pingsan, aku amat khawatir. Aku meminta ijin kepada Professor Sprout untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan ia mengijinkannya. Padahal aku ingin menjengukmu." Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hermione. Aku tahu, kau pasti berfikir bahwa ini terlalu cepat. Karena kita masih baru kemarin berkenalan. Tetapi aku sudah menyukaimu dari pertama kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku memperhatikanmu dari kau kelas satu, tetapi aku belum berani berkenalan denganmu karena—yeah... aku akui aku lemah kepada wanita."

Leher Hermione terasa kaku dan tersumbat sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, atau bahkan bernafaspun ia tak sanggup.

"Jadi, sekali lagi aku bertanya kepadamu, Hermione. Apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

 _BRAAKK!_

Sebelum Hermione dapat menjawab, Draco tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu membawa tisu dan minyak kayu putih di genggamannya. Ekspresinya terlihat dingin tetapi sedikit salah tingkah. Dengan tangan yang—jika Hermione tak salah lihat—bergetar, Draco menaruh tisu dan minyak itu di meja di samping Hermione.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin membawakan ini untukmu—Granger." Ujar Draco dengan dingin.

"Oh, ya, terima kasih. Sekarang, apa bisa kau pergi dari sini?" ujar Harry dengan sinis dan ketus.

Sebelum Draco melangkah pergi, ia memandang Hermione sejenak dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, kemudian memandang Harry dengan sinis, dan pergi keluar meninggalkan Hermione berdua bersama Harry lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **Asslamu'alaikum ('-')/**

 **Ketemu lagi sama author :D**

 **Maaf updatenya lama, kuota abis dimakan nyamuk :v**

 **Gimana? Ada kekurangan nggk di chap yg ini?**

 **Langsung saja, RnR, please...**

 **Don't be Silent Readers!**

 **Eh iya, makasih buat yang sudah menerima fict islamic pertamaku ini. :D Ternyata responnya baik-baik semua XD**

 **Thanks, Guys ... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagaimana jadinya bila DraMione dkk berada di Indonesia dan menjadi penganut agama Islam?**

 **Untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan, author mempersembahkan fanfict Islamic.**

 **Tidak mengandung unsur rasisme.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Title : The Beautiful Thing I've Ever Known**

 **Pairing : DraMione, tapi mungkin akan ada cinta segitiga atau segiempat(?) bersama tokoh lain**

 **Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling always. Tetapi ide dan cerita _pure_ milik author**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **Karena author merubah total (mungkin) karakter sebagian tokoh, maka author akan menjelaskan watak pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **Hermione : Pendiam, sholehah, pandai, rajin, tetapi entah mengapa sangat benci & ketus hanya kepada Draco**

 **Draco : Tidak terlalu intimidatif, pantang menyerah, pandai, dan terobsesi dengan Hermione**

 **Harry : Cool, pendiam, tapi mempunyai sisi buruk yang akan terungkap di pertengahan fict**

 **Ginny : Genit, centil, suka cari perhatian, dan plin-plan**

 **-o0o-**

 **Happy reading, and-don't forget to RnR please... :D**

* * *

Hening. Draco dan Hermione sama-sama duduk terdiam. Bahkan, Draco, yang biasanya mencari perhatian kepada Hermione, sekarang hanya diam seribu bahasa dan sesekali melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang sedang serius membaca itu. Tetapi sebenarnya Hermione tidak sungguh-sungguh membaca, pikirannya terasa kacau semenjak Harry menyatakan cintanya tadi pagi.

Di sisi lain ruangan, gadis-gadis sedang berkumpul untuk menggunjing. Ternyata—entah bagaimana caranya—berita tentang Harry yang menyatakan cinta kepada Hermione sudah menyebar begitu cepat ke seluruh sekolah.

"Hei, Hermione." panggil Katie Bell dari ujung ruangan.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Katie sembari tersenyum. Draco pun ikut menoleh, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tak terima saja cinta Harry? Beruntung sekali, _lho_ , punya kekasih yang terkenal, tampan, pintar, pokoknya _perfect, deh._ " Teriak Katie.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Draco mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menggebrak meja dengan tinjunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di bangkunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah dan gelisah semenjak mendengar percakapan Harry dan Hermione di UKS tadi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Entahlah.

Bahu Draco sakit lantaran ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berpapasan dengannya. Ia tidak mendongak ataupun berbasa-basi meminta maaf kepada orang itu, ia bahkan tak tahu gerangan siapa yang menabraknya. Sebelum...

"Oh, kau lagi, Manusia-Tanpa-Sopan-Santun." Cemooh Harry di telinga Draco.

Mata abu-abu dingin Draco menatap Harry dengan sinis. Kenapa Harry tiba-tiba muncul saat ia sedang marah dengan kejadian tadi?

Draco hanya memandang Harry lewat ujung iris abu-abunya yang menyipit.

Harry terkekeh, ia menepuk pelan pundak Draco dan meremasnya dengan kuat. "Kulihat, kau selalu membuntuti Hermione kemanapun ia pergi. Apa kau er—menyukai Hermione juga, eh?" goda Harry, mencoba memancing emosi Draco.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Potty_." Ejek Draco, jelas, karena _Potty_ berarti Pispot.

Sebelum Harry bisa membalas Draco dengan tinjunya, seorang pemuda berambut merah, berwajah tolol, dan terdapat bintik-bintik di pipinya, berteriak-teriak sembari berlari ke arah Harry dan Draco. Pemuda itu bernama Ron Weasley, sahabat karib Harry Potter sekaligus kakak Ginny Weasley.

"Eh, Harry. Sedang apa kau disini bersama—er... kau anak kelas dua, kan?" tanya Ron dengan tampang tidak tahu apa-apa kepada Draco dan Harry yang saling mengepalkan tinju.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ron, Draco memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia sedang malas berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tak berguna menurut pendapatnya.

Bunyi pantulan bola basket menggema memenuhi lapangan. Draco sedang mencoba kemampuan bermain basketnya di tengah-tengah waktu pelajaran. Lagipula, saat ini Professor Binss, guru sejarah, tidak hadir dikarenakan sakit. Jadi, Draco bisa melakukan apapun semaunya—termasuk bermain basket daripada duduk bersebelahan dengan Hermione.

Hati Draco masih saja kalut, sampai-sampai berdampak pada permainannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memasukkan bola ke arah keranjang basket, namun berkali-kali pula gagal. Karena merasa kesal, Draco membanting bolanya dan memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk beristirahat di bangku tepi lapangan basket—persis dimana tempat Hermione duduk tadi.

Ia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya menggunakan dasi abu-abunya. Mata abu-abu dinginnya terpejam, merasakan desiran angin yang membuatnya terasa lebih sejuk. Bayangan Harry dan Hermione masih bermunculan seperti kaset yang diputar ulang. Percakapan mereka pun masih sering terngiang di kepala Draco, membuatnya semakin kesal.

Tangannya meremas rambut pirangnya, mencoba mengusir bayangan itu keluar dari kepalanya. Namun semakin Draco ingin menghilangkannya, semakin jelas pula bayangan itu di kepalanya.

* * *

Hermione melamun. Ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lewati. Otaknya masih bingung dengan perubahan sifat Draco, apa karena Draco mendengar percakapannya dan Harry sehingga—er... dia cemburu? Tunggu, cemburu? Bagaimana bisa Hermione berpikiran bahwa Draco menyukainya?

Dampak dari lamunan Hermione terjadi. Gadis itu tak sengaja menabrak motor besar yang sedang berhenti. Jelas, bukan motor itu yang jatuh, tapi Hermione. Sampai-sampai gadis itu terjungkir ke arah pohon-pohon teh. Pengendara sepeda itu turun dari motornya dan berlari menghampiri Hermione dengan masih tanpa membuka penutup _helm_ nya.

Seragam Hermione kotor, telapak tangannya terluka, dan wajahnya kotor terkena tanah. Ia merasa malu kepada pengendara motor itu. Dan—ia jadi bertambah malu ketika sang pengendara itu membuka penutup _helm_ nya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Sakit dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Draco memandang Hermione dengan dingin tetapi tersirat rasa kasihan di mata abu-abu dinginnya. Tangan pemuda itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan hijau dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Hermione.

"Bersihkan wajahmu dari tanah pakai ini. Aku tak mau menyentuhmu." Ujar Draco dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Tangan Hermione yang terluka mengambil sapu tangan yang diulurkan Draco, ia membersihkan wajahnya sesuai perintah Draco. "Maaf." Bisik Hermione dengan suara bergetar. "Tadi itu salahku, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga—sehingga—aku menabrak motormu. Apa—Apa ada yang rusak?"

Draco menoleh ke arah motornya yang kelihatan baik-baik saja. Ia menggeleng kepada Hermione. "Tidak." Ujarnya enteng. "Kau bodoh sekali, kenapa harus meminta maaf? Bukannya yang terluka itu kau?" bentak Draco.

Hermione terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun terjatuh lagi lantaran lututnya juga ikut terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Draco mendecih dengan sebal.

"Biar kuhantar kau sampai ke rumahmu."

Mata Hermione terbelalak mendengar ucapan Draco. Ia terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Draco.

"Jangan berfikir bodoh dan nekat, Granger." Decak Draco.

Akhirnya, dengan malu-malu, Hermione mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"Kau simpan saja di dekat pohon itu, nanti akan kuambilkan dan kuhantar ke rumahmu. Sudahlah—tak akan ada yang mau mencuri sepeda bututmu itu." Kata Draco dengan dingin.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, namun ia setuju dengan Draco. Ia pun berdiri perlahan dan berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang mengikuti Draco. Dengan hati-hati, ia naik ke motor Draco, namun tak berani berpegangan pada apapun.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hermione turun dibantu oleh Ibunya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Draco, namun Draco tidak mendengarkan. Ia terpaku ke arah gubuk reyot Hermione yang—menurut Draco—bisa roboh sewaktu-waktu. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis sepintar dan secantik Hermione tinggal di dalam gubuk seperti ini.

"Er... Draco," panggil Hermione yang dipapah oleh Ibunya, "apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Oh—ya—er... sama-sama. Aku—Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil sepedamu dulu. Assalamu'alaikum."

Setelah berpamitan kepada Hermione dan Ibunya, Draco pun langsung menancap gas menuju tempat sepeda Hermione tadi berada. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, gadis yang cantik, pandai, rapi, dan rajin itu ternyata anak orang yang tidak punya. Terbesit rasa kasihan di hati Draco. Pantas saja barang-barang Hermione begitu usang dan tua.

* * *

"Kek, apa kakek tahu keluarga Granger?" tanya Draco ketika sedang bersantai di belakang rumah bersama kakeknya, Abraxas Malfoy.

Mr Abraxas menurunkan cangkir kopinya dan mengangguk singkat. "Ya, Draco. Mereka adalah keluarga yang amat baik kepada penduduk desa yang lain, bahkan, Mr Granger, kenal akrab dengan kakek. Memangnya ada apa?"

Draco tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum bertanya lagi, "Uhm... apa kakek mengenal anak perempuannya?"

"Oh, ya. Hermione Granger, _kan_? Ya, kakek kenal baik dengan gadis cantik itu. Ada apa?" tanya Mr Abraxas mulai curiga kepada Draco.

"Er—tidak ada apa-apa, kek. Hanya ingin tahu. Apa—Apa kakek tahu kegiatan Hermione apa saja di kampung ini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak tahu-tahu amat, tapi—setahu kakek—ia aktif ikut Remaja Masjid, mengajar anak-anak mengaji di Masjid pada sore hari, ia juga aktif ikut pengajian-pengajian yang sering diadakan di Masjid. Yeah—dia anak yang baik dan sholehah. Kakek takjub kepadanya."

Mendengar jawaban kakeknya, tanpa sadar bibir Draco melengkung membentuk senyuman malu-malu. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya sekarang memanas.

"Kakek tidak heran," Mr Abraxas melanjutkan, "jika banyak pemuda yang pernah melamar gadis itu."

Draco tersedak serpihan biskuit yang ia kunyah ketika mendengar perkataan kakeknya. Banyak yang telah melamar Hermione? _Hell_ , ia mengira bahwa saingannya hanyalah Harry Potter, namun ternyata...

"APA?" Draco berteriak, membuat kakeknya tersentak kaget, "ba—banyak? Banyak?" seketika tubuh-tubuh Draco terasa rontok dan lemas. "Kalau begitu, hantarkan aku untuk melamarnya, kek." Ucap Draco tanpa ia sadari.

Mr Abraxas tersenyum jahil ke arah cucu kesayangannya itu. "Aha, ternyata kau menyukai gadis itu, eh Draco?"

Baru saja menyadari apa yang ia katakan, Draco sesegera mungkin membekap mulutnya. Ia merasa malu telah berkata jujur kepada kakeknya akan keinginan yang terbesit di benaknya.

Mr Abraxas tertawa ringan melihat tingkah cucunya. "Aku berjanji akan menghantarkanmu untuk melamarnya, tapi—setelah kau lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Karena jika tidak, mau kau nafkahi apa Hermione dan anak-anakmu kelak jika kau tidak bekerja, eh?" Mr Abraxas terkekeh.

"Ta—Tapi, kek, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mendahuluiku melamar Hermione?"

"Tidak akan." Ucap Mr Abraxas mantap. "Aku yakin Allah sudah mengatur semuanya. Berdoa saja supaya keinginan dan usahamu terkabul, Draco."

* * *

Sore harinya selepas menggantikan Hermione untuk mengajar mengaji di Masjid, Ginny datang menjenguk Hermione, namun dengan wajah sedikit iri. Berkali-kali Ginny bertanya kronologi jatuhnya Hermione sampai saat ia dihantar Draco sampai ke rumahnya. Hermione sedikit curiga bahwa Ginny cemburu dan—mungkin saja—sebal kepadanya.

"Enak sekali, kau bisa dihantar pulang sama Draco." keluh Ginny terus menerus dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga hampir menyerupai paruh bebek.

Berkali-kali Hermione menghela nafas ketika Ginny menyebutkan keluhan-keluhan itu lagi. "Tapi, Gin, bukannya kau juga pernah dihantar oleh Draco waktu kita pulang dari Masjid tempo hari?"

"Siapa bilang? Draco tidak jadi menghatarku pulang. Ia berdalih kalau motornya sedang rusak. Jadi—ya... aku jalan kaki sendiri." Ucap Ginny dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis lantaran sakit hati.

Hermione mendengus keras-keras, merasa kesal kembali kepada Draco karena menyampakkan Ginny. "Baiklah, Gin, besok akan kumarahi habis-habisan waktu di Sekolah. Dasar pirang, bisa-bisanya dia mencampakkan sahabatku yang paling cantik ini."

Ginny memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Setelah sekian detik mereka berpelukan, Ginny pamit hendak pulang karena hari mulai gelap. Setelah bersalaman dengan Mr dan Mrs Granger, ia pun segera berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Ginny tak sengaja melihat Draco Malfoy berhenti dengan muka bimbang, tangannya memegang sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus oleh kantong kresek berwarna hitam. Berkali-kali pemuda itu berjalan maju-mundur tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Merasa tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Ginny segera merapikan hijab dan bajunya—yang sebenarnya sudah rapi sangat—dan segera berjalan menghampiri Draco.

"Hai, Draco." sapa Ginny dengan sok malu-malu. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri dengan centil.

Draco hanya menanggapi sapaan Ginny dengan tersenyum tipis. Ekspresinya kembali bingung.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ginny.

Draco menunduk menatap Ginny—yang tingginya tak lebih dari sebahunya. "Oh—ya... uhm... begini, bisa kau hantar aku ke rumah Hermione?"

 _DEG!_ Hati Ginny merasa tertohok. Dia sudah berharap lebih, namun ternyata Draco meminta bantuan untuk menemaninya ke rumah Hermione, sahabatnya. Dada Ginny terasa nyeri akibat ia menahan tangisannya. Dengan mengangguk pelan, ia bersedia membantu Draco—meskipun hatinya begitu berat. "Selesai sholat maghrib, akan kuhantar. Kita bertemu disini saja."

"Assalamu'alaikum." Ucap Draco sembari mendorong pelan pintu kamar Hermione, ditemani oleh Ginny dan Mrs Granger.

Namun tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar Hermione. Ternyata, Hermione sedang tertidur pulas dengan masih mengenakan mukena. Sepertinya gadis ini baru saja menyelesaikan ibadah sholat maghribnya dan tertidur dengan masih mengenakan mukena. Tangannya memegang sebuah tasbih berwarna hitam yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya dari luar jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Mrs Granger maju menghampiri Hermione untuk membangunkannya, namun Draco mencegahnya. Ia tidak tega mengganggu Hermione dari tidurnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memberikan bingkisannya kepada Mrs Granger dan pamit pulang, disusul oleh Ginny setelahnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Hermione sangat dekat?" tanya Draco kepada Ginny di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Uhm... yeah, aku sahabat Hermione dari kecil. Me—Memangnya kenapa?"

Draco menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tersipu. " _Well,_ uhm... apa kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana Hermione? Maksudku kepribadiannya atau semacamnya." Tanya Draco penuh harap.

"Oh, dia?" kata Ginny dengan dingin, "yeah... seperti itulah, Hermione."

Dahi Draco mengkerut, tak tahu apa yang tengah dimaksud oleh Ginny. "Seperti itu bagaimana?"

Namun langkah Ginny terhenti. Bibirnya mengkerut dan sepertinya ia hendak menangis. "SUDAHLAH! JANGAN TANYA-TANYA PASAL HERMIONE LAGI. AKU MUAK MENDENGAR KAU SELALU MEMBAHAS HERMIONE, HERMIONE, DAAANN... HERMIONE. KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBICARAKANNYA? APA TIDAK ADA TOPIK LAIN DI HIDUPMU SELAIN HERMIONE?" bentak Ginny dalam satu tarikan nafas, hampir sama seperti Hermione ketika marah.

Bibir Draco menganga bodoh. Ia tak menyangka akan dibentak oleh Ginny seperti itu. "Ya—memangnya kenapa jika aku terus menerus membahas tentang Hermione? La—Lagipula, apa salahnya?"

Tanpa diperintah, Ginny berlari meninggalkan Draco berdiri sendirian di tengah jalan. Pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ginny berusaha mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Tetapi sungguh, Draco tetap tak mengerti kenapa Ginny tiba-tiba lari dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Draco pun menoleh kesana-kemari. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja Ginny lari dan menangis karena telah melihat hantu atau semacamnya. Maka tanpa basa-basi, Draco mempercepat langkahnya—takut akan hantu atau semacamnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Ucap Draco ketika memasuki rumah dengan terburu-buru seperti dikejar-kejar hantu.

Mr Abraxas yang tengah berkutat dengan radio tuanya, heran melihat Draco. "Wa'alaikumsalam. Ada apa, Draco? Kau—Kau seperti dikejar-kejar hantu saja."

Tiba-tiba Draco mengguncang perlahan bahu kakeknya. "Kek, apa ada hantu atau semacamnya di kampung ini?" tanyanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tegas.

Diam sejenak, kemudian tawa Mr Abraxas meledak tak tertahankan. Draco hanya menatap kakeknya dengan heran. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Draco. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau baru saja bertemu dengan hantu sehingga kau melangkah cepat-cepat untuk pulang ke rumah?" goda Mr Abraxas, yang masih tertawa geli.

"Tidak, kek, tentu saja aku tidak bertemu hantu atau semacamnya. Tapi aku heran dengan Ginny Weasley, ketika aku menanyakan hal tentang Hermione kepadanya, tiba-tiba saja ia berlari dan menangis seperti—seperti orang yang tengah melihat hantu. Jadi—ya... kukira dia melihat hantu." Jelas Draco dengan tampang polos seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menceritakan sesuatu kpada orang tuanya.

Mr Abraxas akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Draco. "Kau belum peka juga tentang perasaan wanita." Ujarnya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Dahi Draco berkerut, menandakan pria pirang itu tengah bingung akan pernyataan kakeknya. "Mak—Maksud kakek? Aku belum mengerti."

Senyuman meghiasi wajah keriput Mr Abraxas. "Yeah—apa kau belum mengerti, Draco? Nona Ginny Weasley, dia menyukaimu."

Mata Draco membulat sempurna lantaran mendengar penuturan kakeknya itu. Apa iya Ginny Weasley menyukainya? Tapi jika dilihat dari gaya centilnya setiap bertemu dengan Draco—masuk akal juga, _sih_.

Sekali lagi Mr Abraxas tertawa. "Kau bebas memilih wanita mana untuk menjadi istrimu kelak, Draco. Tapi ingat—jangan pernah sekalipun kau melukai perasaan gadis-gadis itu. Jika kau menyakiti perasaan mereka, itu sama saja dengan halnya kau menyakiti perasaan ibumu." Tutur Mr Abraxas dengan bijak. "Aku pecaya pada cucuku yang tampan ini." Sambung Mr Abraxas sembari berlalu.

Draco memandang punggung kakeknya yang berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya jadi bimbang, apakah Hermione adalah jodohnya kelak?

* * *

Suara motor terdengar di depan rumah ketika Hermione tengah duduk di kursi reot sembari memakan sarapannya yang berupa singkong lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya dengan heran, siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya pada pagi buta seperti ini?

Mrs Granger menyuruh Hermione untuk segera membukakan pintu, mengingat dirinya sedang membuat kopi untuk Mr Granger yang tengah memakan singkongnya sambil menatap televisi butut di hadapannya. Hermione menggeser kursinya dan dengan langkah yang perlahan, ia membukakan pintu.

Tampak pria berambut hitam berantakan tengah berdiri di depan Hermione, sebelah tangannya menenteng _helm_ berwarna merah. Tubuh pria itu terbalut jamper merah-silver yang begitu serasi dengan _helm_ dan motornya.

Hermione merasa gugup. Ia mempersilahkan Harry untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, namun pemuda itu segera menolaknya dengan halus. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengajak Hermione berangkat ke sekolah sekarang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap? Kemarin—aku mendengar dari Ron bahwa kemarin kau jatuh dan sepedamu agak rusak, benar?"

Hermione mengangguk singkat. Ia berfikir, pasti Ginny yang bercerita kepada Ron tentang kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa Hermione.

"Gara-gara cucu Kepala Desa, kan?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Seperti sepasang cemeti yang memecutnya, Hermione segera menyanggah petanyaan Harry. "Bukan, kau salah faham. Itu salahku sendiri. Aku—Aku sedang melamun ketika melewati kebun teh yang menurun dan—tanpa sengaja—menabrak motor Draco yang tengah berhenti. Tentu bukan motor besarnya yang jatuh, tapi—aku." Jelas Hermione.

Ia tak ingin Harry salah faham kepada Draco.

Sepertinya Harry tidak yakin akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hermione, namun tetap saja ia mengangguk meng-iya-kan dan mengajak Hermione untuk segera berangkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, bisik-bisik menyambut kedatangan Hermione yang dibonceng Harry. Gadis-gadis berkali-kali menunjuk Hermione terus terang sambil sesekali membisikkan-entah-apa kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Hermione menunduk, namun Harry sebaliknya. Ia malah mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Hermione. Sesaat, Hermione dapat melihat tubuh tegap Draco yang baru saja turun dari motornya. Jika ia tak salah lihat, iris abu-abu Draco terpancang ke arahnya dan Harry.

"Uhm... Harry. Se—Sebaiknya kau duluan saja." Kata Hermione sembari berhenti.

Harry berbalik memandang gadis itu dengan heran. "Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa kau malu berjalan berdampingan denganku?" tanya Harry dengan agak sinis.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Hermione cepat-cepat menyanggah. "Tapi—hanya saja—aku tak mau ada gosip-entah-apa yang beredar di sekolah ini ketika murid-murid yang lain melihat kita berjalan berdampingan seperti sekarang."

Harry terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang penuturan Hermione. Tetapi akhirnya—meskipun dengan berat hati—Harry mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson dan teman-temannya mendatangi Hermione dengan lagak centilnya seperti biasa. "Hai, Granger. Gembira, eh? Sudah merasa paling cantik, paling kaya, gitu? Sehingga bisa mendapatkan Harry Potter yang tekenal?" ejek Pansy, disertai _fake laugh_ dari kedua temannya.

Hermione melengos, ia melanjtkan jalan ke kelasnya saja daripada mendengar umpatan-umpata tidak penting gadis berwajah _pug_ itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu jika disandingkan dengan Harry. Sadar, Hermione, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tak pantas mendapatkan pria seperti Harry.

"Selamat ya, buat kalian berdua." Bisik seorang pria yang lewat mendahului Hermione. Rambut pirang Draco berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari ketika pria itu menaiki tangga melewatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **Assalamu'alaikum, Guys... ('-')/**

 **Ketemu lagi di Chap 3 :D**

 **Bagaimana yang satu ini? Lebih absurd kah? Atau... bagaimana?**

 **Author merasa kurang maximal di chap yang ini :(**

 **Langsung saja,**

 **RnR, please...**

 **Don't be Silent Readers, Guys! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagaimana jadinya bila DraMione dkk berada di Indonesia dan menjadi penganut agama Islam?**

 **Untuk menyambut bulan Ramadhan, author mempersembahkan fanfict Islamic.**

 **Tidak mengandung unsur rasisme.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Title : The Beautiful Thing I've Ever Known**

 **Pairing : DraMione, tapi mungkin akan ada cinta segitiga atau segiempat(?) bersama tokoh lain**

 **Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling always. Tetapi ide dan cerita _pure_ milik author**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **Karena author merubah total (mungkin) karakter sebagian tokoh, maka author akan menjelaskan watak pemikiran author sendiri.**

 **Hermione : Pendiam, sholehah, pandai, rajin, tetapi entah mengapa sangat benci & ketus hanya kepada Draco**

 **Draco : Tidak terlalu intimidatif, pantang menyerah, pandai, dan terobsesi dengan Hermione**

 **Harry : Cool, pendiam, tapi mempunyai sisi buruk yang akan terungkap di pertengahan fict**

 **Ginny : Genit, centil, suka cari perhatian, dan plin-plan**

 **-o0o-**

 **Happy reading, and-don't forget to RnR please... :D**

* * *

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

Aku heran apa maksud perkataan Draco tempo hari. Namun yang jelas—setelah itu—Draco tidak pernah berbicara denganku atau sekedar menyapaku. Jujur aku bingung dengan sifat Draco. Hingga sampai saat ini, tiga bulan kemudian, Draco tetap saja belum sudi berbicara denganku.

Sekarang aku tidak terlalu memusingkan akan perubahan sifat Draco, karena Ujian Tengan Semester (UTS) Semester Dua semakin dekat. Aku mati-matian belajar dan tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitar—termasuk Draco. Di sekolah, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam Perpustakaan, membaca buku atau merangkum materi.

Hanya Harry yang membantuku mencari materi ujian di dalam Perpustakaan. Ya—Harry Potter. Tapi jangan salah sangka terlebih dahulu, aku dan Harry sama sekali TIDAK berpacaran. Dia juga tidak berani menanyaiku pasal perasaannya lagi, karena ia takut mengganggu ujianku.

Aktifitasku masih sama seperti biasa. Sore harinya aku harus mengajar anak-anak mengaji di Masjid, dan jika ada perkumpulan Remaja Masjid aku masih tetap ikut. Namun Draco sekarang tidak pernah terlihat, ia—tunggu. Aku memikirkannya lagi? Astaghfirullah...

 _ **Normal POV**_

Hermione mengacak rambutnya yang tertutup hijab biru bunga-bunga itu. Kenapa Draco terus saja muncul di pikirannya atau di buku yang sedang dibaca Hermione? Ia merasa kesal lantaran tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan pikirannya penuh dengan Draco, Draco, dan Draco.

Entahlah, Hermione tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ia begitu keras memikirkan Draco? Padahal ia tak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadanya.

Hermione merasa ia butuh udara segar juga sekali-kali. Maka pada sore hari itu, Hermione pamit keluar kepada kedua Orang Tuanya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia mengendarai sepedanya yang sudah diperbaiki itu, namun tetap saja terlihat usang dan rantainya berkeretakan ketika Hermione mengayuhnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh Hermione, mengibarkan kerudung birunya dengan indah. Mata Hermione terpancang dengan keindahan _sunset_ yang sudah mulai terlihat seiring tenggelamnya matahari. Hermione memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dan berdiri di samping pohon mangga besar. Di depannya masih terlihat para petani yang sedang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

 _SREK, SREK._ Hermione menoleh lantaran mendengar suara langkah kaki di sampingnya. Jantungnya sedikit tersentak lantaran orang yang berjalan itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, kepala pirangnya tertutup oleh peci berwarna hitam dengan motif yang sangat elok, baju koko berwarna biru muda itu terlihat pantas di tubuhnya, dan juga celana hitam panjang membalut kakinya dengan sempurna.

Hermione bingung hendak menyapanya atau tidak. Namun sebelum Hermione memutusknan untuk menyapanya atau tidak, Draco sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat linglung ketika mendapati Hermione memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat Hermione menoleh memandang _sunset_ di hadapannya itu lagi.

Draco berdehem, namun Hermione berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Sekali lagi Draco berdehem, namun kali ini dengan melangkah mendekat. Jarak mereka dua meter—dan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ingin bertegur sapa terlebih dahulu.

" _Ehem_... bagaimana persiapanmu menghadapi UTS?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

Sedikit terkejut, namun Hermione tetap menjawabnya. "Uhm... yeah... biasa saja. Hanya belajar lebih giat lagi. La—Lalu bagaimana dengan—denganmu?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, nyaris tidak kelihatan kalau ia sedang senyum. Ia merasa senang dengan percakapannya bersama Hermione setelah sekian lama mereka saling tidak bertegur sapa. "Sama—uhm... sama sepertimu."

Hening, mereka sama-sama terdiam cukup lama. Mata mereka berdua sama-sama terpancang pada _sunset_ merah yang semakin lama semakin indah.

"Bagaimana—er—hubunganmu dengan Harry?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan.

Dengan spontan, Hermione menoleh menatap Draco dengan mata terbelalak—hendak membentaknya. Namun hati kecilnya tidak ingin membentak pemuda itu. Ia hanya menatap surai pirang Draco yang bercahaya lantaran terpantul cahaya _sunset_. Angin sepoi-sepoi masih saja menghembus, sehingga membuat rambut Draco sedikit melambai-lambai. Indah sekali.

Astaghfirullah... apa yang Hermione pandang? Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Hampir saja—atau bahkan—ia telah melakukan zina mata.

Merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan, Draco menoleh memandang Hermione yang sedang menunduk dan ber-istighfar dalam hati. Gadis cantik disampingnya itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

Namun akhirnya Hermione menjawab, "Apa kau selama ini berpikiran bahwa aku dan Harry berpacaran, Malfoy?" suara Hermione bergetar.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Memang benar, _kan_? Bukannya selama ini kau berhubungan dengannya? Kalian selalu terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama, belajar bersama, dan—yeah... intinya kalian selalu bersama."

"Jadi selama ini kau menjauhiku lantaran kau berpikir aku dan Harry berpacaran?"

"Iya, dan aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengganggu."

Hening kembali. Kedua insan itu sama-sama tertunduk malu setelah saling membentak mengeluarkan uneg-uneg di dalam hati masing-masing. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama berpikir bodoh karena terpancing emosi sesaat dan mengakibatkan mereka berbicara jujur.

Adzan maghrib sudah mulai berkumandang. Hermione meraih sepedanya dan memutuskan segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk menunaikan ibadah sholat maghrib. Ia tidak mengucapkan salam atau pamit kepada Draco. Begitupun dengan pemuda pirang itu, ia tidak melarang Hermione pergi atau menegurnya untuk mengucapkan salam.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Ucap Hermione setelah memasukkan sepedanya ke dapur lewat pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab Mrs Granger dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau tidak berjamaah di Masjid, Sayang?"

Hermione tersenyum sekejap. "Tidak, Bu. Lebih baik aku sholat di rumah saja."

"Bukannya lebih baik berjamaah, Sayang? Ibu masih siap-siap hendak ke Masjid bersama Ayahmu. Ayo kita ke Masjid bersama-sama." Bujuk Mrs Granger, karena merasa heran dengan Hermione yang biasanya rajin berjamaah ke Masjid, tiba-tiba saja menolak kesana.

"Tidak, Bu. Ibu dan Ayah pergi berdua saja." Keukeuh Hermione.

Mrs Granger meng-iya-kan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Hermione memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci lemarinya. Sapu tangan berwarna hijau elegan milik Draco. Hermione memandangi sulaman benang perak di pojokannya yang membentuk huruf 'D.M.'—yang berarti Draco Malfoy. Ia belum juga mengembalikan sapu tangan Draco kepada pemiliknya, mengingat Draco selama ini mengacuhkannya.

Tangan Hermione terus menggenggam sapu tangan itu sambil memikirkan apa yang tadi Draco katakan. Jadi selama ini Draco menjuhinya lantaran ia mengira Hermione dan Harry berpacaran, dan ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang dianggap 'pengganggu' dalam hubungan mereka. Jadi itulah alasannya, yang membuat Hermione memikirkannya selama ini.

Hermione berdiri dan memasukkan kembali sapu tangan itu di tempatnya semula. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi hendak berwudhu.

Setelah menunaikan sholat maghribnya, Hermione melakukan aktifitas rutin yang tak pernah ia lupakan, yaitu belajar. Suara bulpoin yang menggesek kertas terdengar memenuhi kamar gadis cantik itu. Ia sedang membuat rangkuman panjang untuk materi UTSnya dalam mata pelajaran biologi—pelajaran favoritnya.

Tangannya terasa pegal. Ia memijat-mijat pelan bagian yang terasa sakit itu. Mr Granger, yang masih mengenakan busananya yang tadi ia kenakan untuk ke Masjid, memasuki kamar anaknya itu dengan tersenyum. Hermione pun membalas senyuman Ayah yang selama ini dibanggakannya itu.

Mr Granger membelai pelan bahu Hermione. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Nak. Kau bisa sakit dan—jika sakit, kau tidak bisa ikut ujian. Sebaiknya kau juga butuh istirahat sebentar untuk menenangkan otakmu dan juga tanganmu yang pegal akibat menulis—astaga... panjang sekali catatanmu."

Hermione nyengir ketika Mr Granger membaca huruf-huruf kecil nan rapi Hermione. Mr Granger pun menggeleng pelan dan keluar kamar. Betul juga apa kata Mr Granger. Hermione butuh istirahat supaya tidak terlalu tegang.

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi. Hmmm... besok sudah mulai UTS, pikir Hermione. Pagi-pagi sekali setelah berjamaah sholat shubuh di Masjid, Hermione membawa peralatan belajarnya ke sebuah saung di tengah sawah tempat ayahnya bekerja. Disana ia lebih bisa berkonsentrasi, sekaligus menghirup udara pagi yang konon katanya bisa menyehatkan tubuh.

Gadis itu membungkuk rendah untuk menulis di buku catatannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kata seseorang.

Hermione mendongak, ia mendapati Mr Abraxas Malfoy, kakek Draco sekaligus Kepala Desa di desa ini, sedang menegurnya. Lelaki tua berambut putih-keperakan itu tersenyum ramah di balik topi koboynya yang biasa ia kenakan untuk blusukan. Hermione membalas senyumannya dengan ramah pula dan menyingkirkan buku-bukunya—memberi tempat untuk Mr Abraxas duduk.

"Sedang apa kau, Hermione?" tanya Mr Abraxas dengan ramah sembari mempehatikan buku-buku tebal dan tulisan-tulisan rapi Hermione.

"Oh, uhm... sedang belajar, Mr Malfoy." Jawab Hermione sembari tersenyum manis.

"Untuk UTS besok, _kan_? Draco juga begitu, ia sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini mengurung diri di dalam kamar, katanya _sih_ belajar untuk persiapa UTS. Dia sepertinya agak stress akibat memikirkan ujian," Mr Abraxas terkekeh pelan, "Dia selalu begitu, selalu serius jika menghadapi sesuatu."

Bibir Hermione tersenyum tipis menanggapi cerita Mr Abraxas.

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar kelompok saja dengan Draco?"

 _DEG!_ Mr Abraxas menyuruh Hermione untuk kerja kelompok bersama Draco?

"Oh—uhm... tidak, Mr Malfoy. Terima kasih, saya—saya lebih baik belajar disini saja."

"Atau bagaimana jika Draco kusuruh kesini saja untuk menemanimu?"

Hermione tidak tahu harus menolak bagaimana lagi. Mr Abraxas terus mendesaknya untuk belajar kelompok bersama cucunya itu. Jelas Mr Abraxas tidak tahu dengan problematika yang tengah terjadi antara Hermione dan Draco.

"Oh, tidak usah, Mr Malfoy. Saya—Saya yakin Draco lebih memilih belajar sendiri di rumahnya daripada disini bersama saya." tolak Hermione dengan sopan.

Kali ini Mr Abraxas mengangguk, tidak ingin memaksa Hermione lagi. Ia pun pamit untuk melanjutkan blusukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Cedric, Ernie, dan Ginny datang. "Assalamu'alaikum, Hermione." ucap Cedric dan Ernie, Ginny hanya diam saja. Sepertinya ia masih sebal dengan Hermione.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Hai... sedang apa kalian?" jawab Hermione.

"Apa kau sibuk? Kita mau mengajakmu untuk rapat Remaja Masjid."

Hermione menimbang-nimbang. Ia menatap buku dan teman-temannya secara bergantian. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dimusyawarahkan para Remaja Masjid—tentunya Hermione harus ikut. Tetapi jika ia ikut, bagaimana dengan belajarnya?

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione. Kau kan sudah terlalu banyak belajar. Jadi—apa salahnya bersantai sedikit dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu?" bujuk Ernie McMillan.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Hermione setuju untuk ikut bersama ketiga temannya itu. Ternyata mereka sudah membawa sepeda masing-masing. Syukurlah, sehingga tidak ada yang berjalan kaki atau bergandengan.

Sesampainya di Masjid, Hermione sudah melihat teman-temannya yang lain—Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Neviile Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, dan yang lainnya—sudah berkumpul dan bersenda gurau di pelataran Masjid. Namun hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Theodore Nott tengah berbincang dengan—Draco Malfoy. Jadi Draco juga datang?

"Assalamu'alaikum." Teriak Cedric.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab teman-temannya yang lain hampir bersamaan.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, _kan_?" Teriak Percy Weasley, kakak Ginny sekaligus ketua Remaja Masjid. Pria berkacamata kotak itu sudah menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari desa ini.

Mendengar teriakan Percy yang sangat _bossy_ , mereka pun memutuskan untuk mendekat daripada kena cercahannya yang sangat membosankan. Tanpa sadar, Hermione tengah duduk di sebelah Draco. Sekilas, mata mereka saling bertemu—namun buru-buru mereka mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing dan menggeser duduk mereka sehingga lebih jauh. Ginny mendekat, ia duduk di tengah-tengah Hermione dan Draco dengan seenaknya.

"Gin, tidak baik kau tiba-tiba menyeruak duduk di tengah seperti itu. Kata orang tua jaman dahulu itu pamali." Tegur Hermione.

Namun bukannya mendengarkan, Ginny mencibir perkataan Hermione dengan ketus. Hermione terdiam, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan Ginny. Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, bahwa Ginny terus-menerus memepet Draco yang kelihatannya risih. Berkali-kali Draco menjauh dan mendorong bahu Ginny, tetapi Ginny malah menganggap perlakuan Draco sebagai gurauan.

"Ginny, Draco, bisa kalian diam?" teriak Percy dari depan.

Semua kepala menoleh memandang dua orang yang dipanggil itu. Draco merasa malu, namun tidak dengan Ginny. Gadis itu malah senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa merasa bersalah atau apa.

Ginny sudah keterlaluan, batin Hermione.

Rapat berlangsung cukup lama. Mungkin hampir dua jam mereka disuguhi ceramah membosankan Percy Weasley. Hingga mereka semua heran, bagaiman bisa Percy mengoceh begitu lamanya namun mulutnya tidak berbusa? Satu persatu para anggota Remaja Masjid berbondong-bondong pulang. Begitu pula dengan Hermione, ia memakai sandal jepit berwarna merahnya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

"Er—Granger." Panggil Draco, membuat Hermione tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan sepedanya.

"Oh, maaf aku mengejutkanmu. Biar kubantu." Kata Draco, sembari mengangkat sepeda Hermione yang jatuh.

Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara."

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku setelah kita sampai disini, Malfoy?" kata Hermione, membuka percakapan di antara ia dan Draco.

Mereka tengah berada di tempat yang sangat indah. Hermione pernah sekali kesini bersama Ginny ketika dengan tidak sengaja mereka menemukannya. Sebuah pohon kapas berukuran besar menjulang tinggi di salah satu sudut, di depan terdapat sengkedan-sengkedan dan sawah yang padinya sudah mulai menguning. Mereka juga dapat melihat rumah-rumah penduduk dari atas sini.

Draco tersenyum tipis seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalah fahamanku, Granger." Kata Draco dengan nada tenang yang ia paksakan.

"Tak apa, itu bukan masalah untukku, Malfoy." Jawab Hermione dengan dingin.

"Tiga bulan lagi kita akan naik ke kelas tiga, kemudian lulus. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang rencana Hermione di masa depan.

Hermione memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada Draco. Sebelum menjawab, Hermione mengambil buah kapas yang sudah terbuka dan kering dari tanah. "Aku? Tentu saja aku ingin kuliah untuk menggapai cita-citaku dan membahagiakan kedua orang tua." Jawab Hermione dengan menerbangkan sedikit demi sedikit kapas yang menyumbul keluar.

"Tidak ada pikiran mau—uhm... maaf—menikah?"

Dahi Hermione mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Draco yang terkesan _absurd_ ini. "Me—Menikah? Aku bahkan belum berpikiran sampai kesana. Aku—yang terpenting menurutku adalah membalas membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Soal jodoh, jodoh bisa datang kapan saja, Malfoy. Aku yakin Allah telah memberikanku jodoh yang terbaik."

' _Dan semoga saja orang itu adalah aku, Granger. Aku sangat berharap.'_ Batin Draco dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Draco dan Hermione sebenarnya sama-sama tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kapas-kapas yang bertebaran di tanah—memungutinya dan menerbangkannya lagi. sedangkan Draco, pria itu mengambil untaian-untaian bunga yang tumbuh liar di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyusun bunga-bunga itu sehingga membentuk sebuah mahkota bunga yang sangat indah.

Draco menghampiri Hermione yang tengah berjongkok mengambil kapas-kapas dan meletakkan mahkota buatannya itu dengan hati-hati ke kepala Hermione. Sesaat, Hermione kaget dengan perlakuan Draco, namun ia kagum dengan mahkota yang Draco berikan.

Hermione berdiri sambil memegangi mahkota yang bertengger di kepalanya. Indah sekali. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya?" tanya Hermione dengan kagum. Ia bahkan meninggalkan nada dinginnya.

"Dengan sentuhan sihir." Ucap Draco menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti pesulap.

Hermione terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Draco. Sihir itu takhyul.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hermione dengan nada dinginnya kembali.

" _Anything for you."_

Jawaban Draco sukses membuat pipi Hermione memerah. Ia melirik jam tangannya sejenak, pukul 9 pagi—ia harus pulang untuk membantu Ibunya.

"Uhm... aku pulang dulu, Assalamu'alaikum." Pamit Hermione dengan datar.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab Draco, yang sebenarnya ingin mencegah gadis itu pulang. Ia masih ingin mengobrol panjang lebar lagi, namun apa boleh buat? Ia tidak mungkin melarang Hermione pergi, takut jika gadis itu berpikiran negatif terhadap Draco.

Cantik sekali. Dua kata itulah yang sedari tadi bergumam di hati kecil Hermione. Mahkota pemberian Draco masih setia di genggamannya. Sedari tadi Hermione tidak melepaskan mahkota itu dengan sengaja, ia membawanya kemanapun ia pergi—bahkan saat membantu ibunya di dapur. Sehingga membuat sang ibu terheran-heran karenanya.

Bunga berwarni-warni itu—bagaimana bisa Draco merangkainya menjadi mahkota yang begitu indah? Bahkan dapat membuat hati Hermione luluh. Tadi, hampir saja Hermione bersikap lunak kepada pemuda itu.

Apa mungkin Hermione sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Draco mengendap-endap memasuki Masjid. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh satu orang pun—maka dari itu Draco melilitkan sarungnya menutupi muka seperti maling di televisi-televisi agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya, termasuk Hermione yang sekarang sedang mengajar mengaji anak-anak kecil di dalam Masjid.

Draco mengintip sedikit dari daun jendela yang terbuka lebar. Hatinya terenyuh melihat Hermione dengan telaten mengajari anak-anak itu huruf hijaiyah dan tajwidnya. Di sudut lain, ia dapat melihat Ginny Weasley duduk—namun tidak berniat membantu Hermione. Ia kelihatan uring-uringan, sehingga anak-anak kecil yang mendekatinya terkena imbasnya.

Draco menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Ginny. Apa benar apa kata kakeknya, bahwa Ginny menyukai Draco dan cemburu kepada Hermione? Pantas saja, tadi ketika rapat Remaja Masjid, Ginny selalu memepet dirinya dan memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan Hermione.

Tepukan keras di punggungnya membuat Draco membuyarkan lamunannya dan terkejut. Jantungnya serasa hampir copot.

Cedric Diggory, pemuda tampan itu hendak berteriak 'Maling, Maling'. Namun aksinya itu segera dihentikan oleh Draco. Draco membuka sarung yang menutupi kepalanya dan membekap mulut Cedric.

Cedric agak terkejut melihat kelakuan Draco. Ia bahkan sempat mengira Draco adalah maling yang hendak mencuri kotak amal. Namun Draco buru-buru menyanggahnya. Mana mungkin Draco seberani itu?

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, pirang? Mengintip seseorang, eh?" goda Cedric sambil mengerling ke dalam—ke arah Hermione.

Sekali lagi Draco membekap mulut Cedric. "Shhtt... jangan berisik. Nanti kalau ketahuan, harga diriku akan jatuh."

Cedric tak hilang akal, ia menjilat telapak tangan Draco yang membekapnya—sehingga sang empunya melepasnya dengan jijik. Draco mengelap air liur Cedric dengan baju koko pemuda itu. Cedric tertawa terbahak sembari berlari, dan Draco mengejar di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu.

Cedric dan Draco sama-sama menoleh. Pipi Draco bersemu merah lantaran Hermione tengah melihatnya berlarian mengejar Cedric seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

Oke, ini sangat memalukan untuk seorang Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **Assalamu'alaikum :)**

 **Bagaimana? Masih adakah kekurangan di fict ini?**

 **Langsung saja,**

 **RnR, please...**

 **Don't be silent readers, Guys :)**


End file.
